Contrary
by Amneslie
Summary: Petunia accepts and loves Harry as her godson, Hermione is rich and a pureblood, Malfoy is a mudblood... Ron is rich and loves Lavender? Harry Potter, but in the contrary way. HPxCC/ HGxDM/ RWxLB and more
1. Petunia

Petunia Dursley woke up from a nightmare. She looked around. The sun was already showing up a bit. That ment only one thing: Vernon was going to get up soon. She got up carefully, trying not to wake up neither Dudley or her husband. She put on her fluffy shoes and opened the dormitory's door. When she got out, she closed it carefully and started walking down to the kitchen. ''Maybe the mail is here. I should check.'' She though. She opened the entrance door and let a silent scream escape her mouth. There was a baby basket in front of the door! She took it in and closed the door, forgeting about the mail. She entered in the kitchen quicly and let the basket on the table. She revealed the baby in it. It had some hair on its head. He had a scar in a lightning form. There was a note. Petunia took it slowly and opened it.

_ Dear Mister and Miss Dursley,_

_ We all sorry for disturbing you in such late hours, but we wouldn't if it wasn't important. The baby that you have in front of you is your nephew, Harry, Lily Potter's son. We must give you our condolences. We must inform you that this night, Lord Voldemort murdured James and Lily Potter and tried to do the same with their son, Harry, but he failed. You're Harry's only living family, so we though that you would like to have him in your house. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

Petunia was crying. Her sister dead! That was impossible! She looked at Harry. He was awake now and he was smiling at his aunt. She smiled at him too. She always waned to meet her nephew, but never had a chance; Vernon hated everything magical.

- Hello there, Harry!- She took him in her hands.- Are you hungry? Yes? Let's eat then. I'm aunt Tunei.

She put him in Dudley's chair and started making sime make up for him. He was very shy, she though. Then she looked at the clock. It was 5:00 am. That ment that the alarm in the dormitory was waking up Vernon. She was terrified: What if he didn't want to keep Harry? What if he does something to him? But she wouldn't let that happen. Harry is her nephew, her responsibility, the son of her sister. She has to keep him.

The kitchen door opened. Petunia turned quickly and she saw her husband.

- Good morning, Petu... What the hell is this?!- He just saw Harry. Petunia looked at him.

Her huusband's face was red. But not red from surprise, but red from anger. Petunia had done something without his knowledge.

- That's Harry, our godson.

* * *

** Hya All :3. Hope ya all liked it. It's short, i know. I just thought it would be a bit dramatic such and Ending. Stay tunned for chap.2!**

**P.D. I own NOTHING (I wish i did...)**

**~Nya**


	2. 7 years later with Harry

_**AFTER 7 YEARS**_

Harry was now eight. He was a happy child. He loved his cousin and aunt but he hated his uncle as mucha as Vernon hated Harry. Petunia was happy. She sometimes got angry to Vernon for maltreating Harry and she sometimes wanted to leave and take Harry and Dudley with her. And today was one of those days...

- Look Harry! My rocket is green!- Screamed Dudley happily. He had a green rocket in his hands and was sitting next to Harry in the living room. His mother was cooking and his father was reading a newspaper.

- And mine is red! I love red!- Harry screamed as happily as Dudley.

Uncle Vernon grunted. Both Harry and aunt Petunia turned to him. He put the newspaper away and looked with his little evil eyes at Harry.

- Nobody cares what colour is your rocket, boy. Now shut up.- He said and continued reading his newspaper.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. Dudley hugged him and looked at his mother. She was mad. Really mad at her husband.

- What do you want form Harry, Vernon. He was just playing with Dudley!- She yelled at her husband.

He didn't say anything. Harry wasn't crying anymore, just sobbing. He and Dudley were looking at Petunia.

- You know what, Vernon?- She throw away her apron away.- I've had enough. I'm leaving you. And I'm taking Dudley. The divorce papers will arrive in a few.

Vernon laughed. This wasn't his usual laugh, but an evil laugh.

- You're telling me that for about seven years. And you never do it. You won't do it this time either.- He continued laughing.

- You sure? Harry, Dudley, go and pack your things. Mommy's coming in a minute.- She said.

Dudley and Harry got up and went to their rooms running. Petunia followed them and closed the door behind Vernon. She didn't want to see him anymore. Tears were rolling on her eyes. She went to her and Vernon's room and started putting her clothes in a bag. Meanwile Harry and Dudley (who slept in the same room) were already choosing whinch toy they will take. The clothes were still at the wardrobe.

When Petunia finished preparing her things, she heared that somebody was going upstears, at the children's room. Her blood froza. It was Vernon and he was going to harm Harry. She took a phone that she had and called the police while running to the childrn's room. Then she heard a scream.

- 911 listening.- Said a women's voice.

- My husband is going to harm my nephew!- She scramed.

- Keep calm miss and tell me your adress so we can send a team.- The voice said.

- Privet Drive N. 4, Surrey. Please Hurry!- She reached the room.

- The team will arrive in a few.- Then the woman said and closed the line.

Everything passed quickly. When Petunia entered she saw Vernon hitting Harry and Harry crying, Dudley in a corner and then the team came. They took Vernon away and an officer interrogated her about what happened. She explained quickly and an officer offered to take arry to a hospital, but she said that she will take him to a special hospital. And only she knew that this place was St. Mungo. The wizard hospital. When she recieved the letter, 7 years ago, she recieved also a little bag full of a strange kind of powder. She already knew how to use it because of Lily. The floo powder.

When the officers finally left, she took Harry, Dudley and their bags and she took the floo powder with her. They all stepped in the chimney and said:

- Saint Mungo!

* * *

** Episode 2 is here! Still a bit short. Well hope ya liked it. Episode 3 will be here soon. Please review ;) ;) ;)**

**~Nya**


	3. St Mungo

Dudley was scared. Harry was crying and they were flying through the sky. When they finally stopped and Dudley oppened his eyes he was in the middle of some kind of an Hospital.

- Duddey?! Let's go, Harry needs help!- It was his mother's voice and her small hand taking his. She was nervious, maybe a bit scared, too.

They went to a little desk where a young woman was reading a book.

- Excuse me miss...- Started aunt Petunia but was interrupted.

- Anabeth. Can I help you with something?- She asked smiling.

- You see, my nephew Harry is injured...- Aunt Petunia continued but was interrupted again by the young witch.

- Harry? Oh my, is That Harry Potter. Wait a second please!- She took out her wand and said a spell that Petunia didn't hear and in a few a beautifull grey snake appeared in front of Anabeth.- Go to Mr. Weasley and tell him that Harry Potter is injured! Quick!

The snake started to get away quickly andin a few a man with red hair appeared following the snake.

- Anabeth! The Patronus told me that H- Oh my! It is him. Are you family of Mr. Potter?- The red haired man asked Petunia.

- I'm his aunt and this is Harry's cousin.- She said looking nerviously at Harry.

- My name is Arthur Weasley, order of Merlin first class. Please, follow me. There is a free room just over there.- Mr. Weasley showed a white door on the left of the corridor.

They started walking to it and reached it quickly. Petunia put Harry on the bed and let Mr. Weasley do his job.

-Oh my! Who did this to Harry?- Asked Mr Weasley while uing some healing spells at Harry.

- My husband. Soon ex husband.- Petunia said turnig red.

- I hope he got what he deserved.- Mr Weasley said

- Oh, he did. I'm sure of it.- She smiled.

- Ok. That's it. Harry will stay here for one night to be sure. We'll put a auror to guard him. With your permission.- He said and left Petunia, Hary and Dudley alone.

Petunia sat on a chir near the bed. Their bags were in a corner. Anabeth brought them. Dudley was giving Harry his rocket and now they were playing. They were cute together.

Petunia was asking herself what will happen when Harry's Hogwarts letter arrives. Dursley isn't magic at all. It was early to worry about that, yes, but she couldn't stop. And what if Vernon returns someday for revenge? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see the auror.

- Hello, Petunia. Nice to see you ater so much time.- A misterious voice said.

- Uncle Sirius!- Yelled Harry and got up from his bed to hugthat person.

- Sirius?!

* * *

**Hya again! Chapter 3 is here! You didn-t expect to see Mr Weasley do early didn't cha! ;) Hope ya liked it. It's SHOOOOOORT I know. Tryin' to make it larger. Oh, I'm changing my profile name to _Amenslie_. See ya next time ;)**

**~ Nya**


End file.
